Today is the Day
by FandomIsMyLanguage
Summary: Levi watched from afar hoping to one day get closer to the other boy. (ereri week-day one-pining)


Levi felt like such a fucking creeper right now, staring at some kid who probably didn't even know he existed.

He felt pathetic.

 _This is fucking creepy as fuck. That little shit doesn't even know I exist does he?_

Eren was a street performer, at least on his lunch breaks he was. Him and a shota mushroom would take out their instruments and play in the plaza, where they had regulars who'd go to see them play. Like Levi did, almost religiously.

They both played the violin, and although Armin played it more precisely, Eren gave it a magical feeling, making the music come alive and full of heart bursting notes with the swells of the music enrapturing any passerby on their way to work. It was enchanting to say the least.

Today they were playing some more popular songs, and people noticed, some having even started dancing in their stiff suits, it being the law district.

 _His face, it's magical. He's so focused, like all there is to the world at the moment is him and the music. I wonder if he gives his absolute attention to everything he does? If we were toget- no. No. Don't go down that rabbit hole, Levi. Right now it's wanting to talk to him and soon it'll be wanting to hold his hand, then kissing, and eventually to fuck him. To be fair though, those biceps would drive anyone crazy. I bet they look amazing trap-_

"Here again Levi? I don't think you've seen this much sunlight in years."

 _Shit. Hanji might be catching on._

"Tch. It's better than having to see you go and abuse your power over the newbies."

"Hey, I didn't make them clean the whole office."

"No, see that's understandable, but what you do to them? How do you justify that shit?"

"Two words. College desperation."

"You're going to hell."

"So I'll see you there?"

"You betcha."

"Still, Isabel noticed you've been out here a lot lately."

 _Isabel too? Am I safe nowhere? Fuck this, fuck that, fuck Sexy Violinist and his gorgeous biceps, fuck Shota Mushroom for maybe being his boyfriend. Fuck them all. Fuck._

"Yeah. I do things outside of the little social life I have going on with you."

"Sure. And I happen to be the Queen of England."

"Your Highness, how does it feel to be so batshit weird all the time?"

"Har har. You know we'll find out eventually."

"Whatever."

 _Shit. I'm fucking screwed._

 _XxXX_

The days turned to weeks, and they turned to months. And Levi had made no progress.

 _I've made grown men piss themselves scared and I can't do this? Why? I mean if I try hard enough I might not intimidate him too much. He seems really feisty though, so I doubt he'd be too scared._

The problem was that Levi had no idea on how to do it. By the time he would decided that maybe a restraining order was worth the chances, he would have to leave.

 _Fuck being successful. Shit, why am I so awkward? I look cool and distant, but what happens in this situation? He comes up and tell me how beautiful my resting bitch face is?_

Wallowing in his problems he didn't realize that he had sat closer than usual. And that Eren had seen him.

XxXX

 _Today's the day Ackerman. You're gonna do it. You're going to ask him out. He's going to smile and blush, stutter out a yes, and when you get to your office you'll do a fist pump. Today's the day, today-_

He was not there. Nowhere to be seen actually. Shota Boy was there and he looked troubled.

Levi overheard him telling one of the usual listeners,

"Car crash...serious injury… Eren might not make it…Pushed me out the way..."

 _On one hand I finally know his name, but on the other hand, he's seriously injured. Today was gonna be the day. Shit._

 _XxXX_

The next few weeks were rough on anybody within Levi's vicinity. He was worse than usual, snappish, his comments were more harsh, and he was unrelentless and was unforgiving in any mistakes his subordinates made. It just made him feel worse.

They knew it had gotten bad when he had made someone cry three days in a row. At this point they were living on a prayer, and hoped that whatever was going on would go away.

XxXX

Eren did come back , looking incredibly well as a matter of fact, and everyone sighed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Life was back to normal.

Which meant that Levi was back to staring at Eren like he was all that mattered, and Eren being completely oblivious.

 _Today. Today is the fucking day. Today-_

Is not the day at all because he had a boyfriend. A handsome male with blonde hair, who looked at Eren as if he too had long ago realized what a treasure Eren was. He cradled him, as if he were precious and the only thing that mattered in that man's world. Eren stared back at him, with a bright smile on his face, as if everything the other man did would bring him happiness. Eren's mesmerizing green eyes were fixed on the other and only the other, his dimples decorating his face and his cheeks adorned with a soft glowing blush.

They were disgustingly in love.

 _Oh. Well then. They're very cute together. I guess._

XxXX

The man made many more appearances, then he didn't come anymore and he left behind a very brokenhearted looking Eren.

Apparently 'Thomas' had to move away, they both decided a mutual break up would be the best.

Levi was ashamedly rather happy about the turnout.

XxXX

"What do you mean he works in our office Shitty Glasses?"

"Eren, yeah. He was my assistant for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me this."

"You were still pretending you weren't completely head over heels for him."

 _Touche. Tou-fucking-che._

"I could probably introduce you guys."

 _I have never felt so happy in my life than right now._

 _XxXX_

Eren gave a broad smile and said confidently,

"My name is Eren."

 _I know, but I can't say that or else you'll probably never talk to me ever again._

"Levi."

Eren's eyes grew to the size of saucers,

" _The_ Levi Ackerman?"

 _So he does know I exist. Shits for everyone!_

"Yeah. I take it you've heard of me?

" 'Course. I know this sounds really creepy, but I actually used to have a crush on you-"

 _This has got to be-_

"it was pretty embarrassing."

 _God is that you?_

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling at this point-"

"Would you like to get dinner with me?"

Then Eren just smiled widely until he couldn't no more.


End file.
